


Artwork for "The Alpha Furyan" by hellsbells101

by danceswithgary



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for "The Alpha Furyan" by hellsbells101 Small Fandom Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "The Alpha Furyan" by hellsbells101

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alpha Furyan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452211) by [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells). 




End file.
